Boggle
Boggle is one of the pups that works at the steel refinery. His best friend is nicknamed Spunky, but even though these two are best friends, their personality defy each other almost completely. Appearance Boggle is a mix between a boxer and a beagle. Which ironically is what his breed would be. He wasn't named Boggle because of this though. Rather because his personality and way of doing things can usually boggle ones mind and perception of him. He has light tan fur covering most of his body. He has white fur on his stomach that extends to his chest, muzzle, between his eyes, and halfway down all his legs. His left ear and tail are also white. He also as white sock on all his paws as well. He tries to keep his fur short because the conditions he works in are really hot, plus it has a less likelihood of catching fire if its short. He had blue eyes and patches of light grey and white fur all over him. He has a yellow collar with red caution stripes. Personality Boggle is a rather eccentric sort. When ever he speaks he will usually always speak in haikus. This can sometimes annoy others that he works with, but most people and dogs have come to accept as just part of his unique personality. He sometimes also speaks as though he were in medieval times, as though he and his companions were on a noble, triumphant quest of adventure, as he would say. Some find this to be more annoying the haiku talk. Even though Boggle does appear to be care free in how he presents himself, he does know how to drop the act when things are serious. Since he regularly works in a place where someone could get killed, he does his work with the utmost caution and seriousness. After his friend Ernestine had a near miss with death, he had taken a more serious approach to his work. But still continues to speak in haikus and a medieval tone regardless most of the time, of which Ernest says is probably a result of the fumes and smoke of the steel and slag. Bio When Boggle was feeling done in life, he met his friend Ernestine, who took pity on him and offered him a job at the steel refinery. Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to take her up on her offer. Even though the life of a steel worker is really hard, hot and tedious work, he had grown to rather enjoy it. More to be added. Random Facts: One of the most boggling things about him is the fact that he can come up with haikus that are directly related to the current situation instantaneously, and doesn't really need to pause for thought when coming up with them. He is really good at chess. The only one who has ever really been able to beat him is Ernestine. He keeps a list of haikus that he sometimes comes up with, (which has gotten rather extensive over time). More to be added.Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male Pups Category:Boy Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Characters